Mysterious yet Free
by Neko1290
Summary: Reiki was a genius. But he was used by his parents and was abused both mentally and physically by them. He got them jailed, they got him assassinated. Reiki was given a chance by God to be free in the World of One Piece, his favorite anime. Given powerful skills and powers, of course their's a price. Right after Sabo 'dies', the Whitebeard Pirates make a stop at Dawn Island.
1. Chapter 1 Info about MC plus AN

**Hello everybody. This is my somewhat second try on a One Piece story (I didn't like the first one so I deleted it)**

 **This is a small info of the character section and a more detailed summary I suppose.**

 **Enjoy (and please no negative reviews..)**

 **~ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE~**

 **Name:** Cheshire D. Reiki (nickname is Rei)

 **Age:** (One year older then Luffy) 8 years old (currently) 19 (mentally)

 **Birthday:** September 14 (Meaning Reiki is a Virgo.)

 **Appearance:** Most people might mistake him as a doll if he sat still. He has pale blond soft looking hair (though the color may deepen in the future) and deep violet eyes which can glow if he intended them to (He looks like child Michaela from Owari no Seraph). He is slightly taller than Luffy (he's still 8) A great fashion sense and actually doesn't really mind dressing as a girl (he doesn't really care about gender). Though all these traits will make him a very charming teen in the future, it currently makes him look adorable.

 **Personality:** To strangers, Reiki has a very calm personality. Reiki is also an excellent actor that the people around him have a hard time pin pointing his true personality (at one point he could act childish and innocent, or gloomy and negative, or arrogant and cocky, and rarely sometimes an innocent mad man/ insane.) Reiki is actually very kind if he wants to and is very wise in a way. However...His last name is 'Cheshire' for a reason. If I had to stay on the same ship as Reiki I would keep one eye open at night...

 **Special traits:** Reiki is actually very skilled in all kinds of traits including singing, dancing, acting, cooking, writing, navigating, and playing instruments. Sometimes however, he pretends to be useless to get by chores. His traits also include stealing things without anyone noticing, plotting more than breathing, and definitely some kind of child mischievous genius. Can play with someone's mind, exceptional leading skills, and kicking-some-sense-into-people-with-pipes-up-there-asses

He also is quite good at fortune-telling, but that's for fun.

 **Dream:** Well his previous desire was to go to a world with more adventure (cough-one piece- cough) so now his new dream is to live out his life the way he wants, no regrets, and to stay and protect the people he care about (however whenever other people ask about his dream, he would always give a cheshire-like grin/mysterious smirk and occasionally leaves a cryptic reply before somehow slipping away)

 **Power/Fighting style:** Of course, Reiki needed to have some specialty in fighting. Here's what he can do:

 **-** He was given the Animal Powers. He was given instructions that is anyone did somehow found out, he has to claim that he ate the Anima Anima no Mi (of course, there's no such thing.) He has the ability to turn into any animal or use any animal abilities, of course that includes mermaids, fairies, mythical creatures that control different kinds of elements, you get what I mean. Though Reiki doesn't necessarily like showing off his powers since he doesn't exactly appeal to the idea of a 8 year old getting a bounty. However he daily uses the traits of Cheshire cat, allowing him to disappear with a grin and have cat ears and tails and occasionally speak in riddles.

 **-** 2 small knives are on his belt, a katana disguised as a metal pipe on his back, and other hidden weapons. Reiki enjoys using swords and is quite good at is (at about Paradise level now)

 **-** Psychology. This is something he does rarely, but he can talk someone to committing suicide or making a stupid decision if he sees the chance.

 **-** Haki. He does possess all three forms of Haki, at pretty much almost mastering point. However he keeps this a secret.

 **Overall, please don't worry about him being too powerful, he will suppress his power for pretty much most of the story because he is somewhat of a my-pace going guy so he is willing to act like a normal weak kid even in a desperate situation.**

 **Favourite Food: ** Whatever he feels like to eat, so it changes all the time. Though he doesn't mind sweets, he rather not eat too much. Even though he's a 'D' and 'D's are considered having a black hole for a stomach, he eats a slightly shocking but more reasonable amount then his brothers (but then again he might secretly be holding back...)

 **Hobbies:**

 **What he would be considered in the group of brothers:** Even though he is younger then Ace and Sabo (technically not mentally), he is much mature. So he would be the 'secret big brother that the group of brothers rely on'

 **Summary you should read or you will have absolutely no idea what the heck is going on:** Reiki had a fucked up life because his parents used him as a money machine since he was considered a genius and mentally and occasionally abused him at home. By watching One Piece he grew strong willed. His parents ended up going to jail, but they hired people to kill him for revenge. His last wish was that he could go to a place where anything was possible like One Piece.

And low and behold, he was given another gift/chance by God along with special powers and skills that are somehow easy to control. After given the 'A-Ok' by God to mess up the world however he wants, he was given a back story on where he will land and what the situation will be.

He would wake up on Monkey D. Garp's ship, he was apparently found a deserted island and was somehow claimed by Garp as his new grandson and was currently heading to Dawn Island. He only gave his name Reiki (Him being a 'D' would catch to much attention) He was age 8.

However, God already warned him that the price of this second chance in a world that was very familiar to Reiki, was that a unexpected plot...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Which was the Whitebeard Pirates coming to their island after Sabo 'died'

 **~PROUD AS A PEACOCK, BRAVE AS A LION, DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE~**

 **I know that this was probably really boring to read but thank you for baring with it. I hope this story turns out well.**

 **Reiki may be very powerful but he is also part insane (insane like playing around all the time but seems like a calm prince type so don't worry he won't suddenly have crazed eyes) so he may do stuff that don't make sense like suppressing his powers or keeping secrets but I think it will get interesting soon.**

 **I'm planning for a few interesting people to show up in his childhood. (Shanks, Whitebeard Pirates, Robin, Mihawk, and others.)**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2 Forever-lasting bond Part 1

**I'm going to go straight to the story. So, sorry if the beginning isn't detailed.**

 **Basic Summary:**

 **Reiki was considered a genius in the real word. He was adopted since young, and was used as a money cow by his parents who use him with sappy words and sweet talk-on the outside.**

 **However, Reiki could totally see through it and kind of 'rebelled' which made the fake parents show there true color and started to abuse him mentally and physically.**

 **He had them caught in their own schemes and got them arrested, but somehow the 'crazy parents' got someone to assassinate Reiki (Reiki: They were only able to assassinate him because they had the advantage in numbers, like 30 people.)**

 **Given another chance by God, he was given animal powers which was disguised as the 'Anima Anima Fruit', which allows him to use the abilities of basically anything that has life or get half their transformations (Example: He can produce white swan wings on his back, or bat wings, and a mermaid tail) It also includes mythical creatures which only Reiki probably knows about (since the real world has a lot of mythical creatures)**

 **Reiki was also given the abilities to use any weapon and is quite skilled at all. (Including make-shift weapons)**

 **Dropped off at an inhabitant island in East Blue at the age of 7 (soon 8), Garp found him and adopted him to become his grandson and send him to train with Luffy.**

 **Instantly bonding, Luffy somehow admired Reiki a lot and is used to looking up at him as a big brother.**

 **Starting off from there, onto the story~**

* * *

 **Reiki's POV:**

"That kid is seriously starting to weird me out.."

"Can you believe a boy can look so pretty?"

"Oi! Back off you pedophile! Vice-Admiral Garp is going to have you head!"

"He seems to take a really big liking to this kid; What's even is damn name?"

"No idea, he didn't speak a single word since Garp's picked him up!"

"He reminds me more of a porcelain doll then some 7 year old brat!"

I mentally sighed, wondering if the marines were aware that I could hear them perfectly well. But then again, they didn't know I was currently using cat hearing abilities.

The Cheshire Cat. My favourite animal. They disappear with a mysterious grin/smirk and has hearing that picks up any small secrets or gossips. A smart grin that talks riddles that creates chaos.

A small insane grin was unconsciously growing on my. _'Oops.'_ I put a hand over my mouth. The small consequence of using Cheshire abilities is that your insanity level heightens slightly and that your feel much more mischievous.

Not that I really mind.

Wearing a large white hood and cape that covered my head, shadowing my eyes. The cloak reached down to my feet, wrapping around me like a jacket.

Personally I quite like it, makes me feel more secure and in control, after all. The more they don't know, the more you're in control. And can lead any situation into _more_ chaos.

Cue unconscious slow maniac grin.

I mentally sighed as I covered my mouth again. I really should control this insane side more.

* * *

"ITAI!"

I watched with half amusement and half curiosity and a tiny bit of excitement and maybe...relief.

"Your dear Grandpa comes home and the first thing you do is run away?!"

"Gramps 'Fist of Love' hurts!" a small black haired boy who could be no more than 6 or 7 years old rubbed his large bump on his head.

It's the infamous Future Straw Hat Captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

A large hand pushed me in front of the small 'D', who stared curiously at me.

Suddenly, he gave me a large grin that seems to be too large for his face. "I like you! My name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

My heart warmed unconsciously at his grin. _'So this is how all those enemies of the Luffy suddenly became his friends. I can understand it better now...'_

I was only a little bit taller than Luffy, probably about the same size as Sabo and a little smaller than Ace.

Luffy had a small lonely look in his eyes for a second when some kids went by laughing and playing. He took a sneaky glance at them and looked at them longingly.

Of course, Luffy is much more powerful since his birth. So he probably will be considered a freak by normal weak East Blue kids.

Somehow, in him, I saw me. However his spirit is much more strong and radiant then mine.

A spirit I would like to nurture and protect.

I visibly smiled.

Taking a step forward I took off my white hood making Luffy widen his eyes slightly at my eyes and appearance.

Putting a hand on my chest, I smiled gently, unaware of the sparkly sparkles around me that shined on the sea.

"My name is Reiki. Yorushiku onegaishimasu, Luffy." Looking at Garp who looked completely astounded that I spoke a full sentence and actually smiled.

While winking slightly at him I cocked my head and smiled a sweet close-eyed smile at him as I bended slightly to be at the same eye-level at him.

"Your grandfather kindly saved me and adopted me into your family. I know it would be hard, and I don't mind if you're uncomfortable with it, but I would like you to acknowledge me as your new older brother. Ma, for now..."

Holding out a hand for a handshake, "...Can we start out as friends?"

When his eyes shadowed, I lowered my hand a bit with slight hurt in my expression.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before he tackled me to the ground with a lung-crushing hug.

"Does that mean you'll live with me? Play with me? And you won't run away?"

Widening my eyes slightly, I decided to tease him since serious sappy moments were not my thing.

"Hoh~? Do you think you can beat me little anchor? I much stronger then I look!"

"Anchor?! Don't call me that! I can swim!"

"Hm...let's see." Snapping my fingers, a crystal ball appeared out of nowhere. Staring at it with fake concentration, I shook my head innocently at him.

"Sorry little brother, don't see you having the ability to swim in the future."

"YOU CAN SEE IN THE FUTURE?! SO COOL!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes.

"That's right, and I can also see that you will be guiding me around this place and playing a game of hide and seek later. I wonder if that is going to happen anytime soon?..." I wondered out loud, purposely trailing off at the end.

Luffy was excited about playing with someone his age and eagerly grabbed my hand and ran off in a certain direction which I'm guessing is the way to his house. "Iku wa yo, Nii-san! (Let's go, big brother)"

"Already with the 'nii-san?!"

* * *

Garp smiled at the duo, happy for his grandson, knowing he was lonely and had a feeling that Reiki would make an excellent big brother and a marine.

"WELL, BACK TO THE SEA!" Garp boomed with laughter as he left on the marine ship.

The last thing he heard was Luffy's peculiar laughter that seemed more brighter and cheerful than ever before.

"Shishishishi! This way, Rei-nii!"


	3. Chapter 3 Forever-lasting bond Part 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **In the comments, you guys were stating that even though Reiki will not use much of his power, he still sound to powerful and needs some kind of weakness (in both battle and life)**

 **So I will create some kind of weakness that may or may not be his downfall in the future.**

 **He will also have some kind of silly weakness (since all the powerful guys in one piece have some kind of stupid weakness or are not serious in the middle of the fight) like for example: Being scared of bees, secretly hates vegetables, actually sucks at cooking even though he brags that he's the best, please note that I'm not actually going to use any of the weaknesses I just mentioned.**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, it's going to be a time skip for a few months after Luffy met Reiki. And please note that both Luffy and Garp aren't aware of Reiki's full name, 'Cheshire D. Reiki' or that Reiki is a 'D'.**

 **In this chapter, it's somewhat Luffy's POV in the beginning, because low and behold!**

 **Shanks and the Akagami pirate crew are here!**

 **I'm planning to try and add Whitebeard as soon as possible, depending on this chapter, I'm guessing that the Whitebeard Pirates will arrive at Dawn island in the next 10 or so chapters.**

 **Anyway, on to the story~**

 **P.S.: By the way, I didn't exactly know how long Shanks stayed in Fuusha Village, so I guessing about 1 year.**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

The meeting between Monkey D. Luffy and Cheshire D. Reiki was destiny. Not that anyone probably knows.

True brotherhood bonds formed as Reiki became the 1st most important thing in Luffy's life, replacing meat which was a feat that should be put on the walls of the hall of fame.

While Reiki was unaware of this fact (or maybe he was, but who knows), Luffy adored Reiki, due to the fact that Reiki was probably the first friend his age (those mean kids in the village don't count), Reiki had awesome powers that he would always wink mysteriously when Luffy asked where they come from (Not that Luffy had any idea of how powerful those powers actually were), the fact that Reiki gave him food (which deems him as a good person in Luffy's eyes), and most importantly of all..

Reiki was Luffy's first big brother.

He was Luffy's first nakama.

After a few months since the meeting, Reiki had gone off for training for 7 months (not that he told anyone when he was going to come back, he just left a note that said, 'I'm off, be back soon'), exploring more of Goa Kingdom (and maybe or maybe not bring a few disgusting snobby nobles to their knees while in disguise)

1 month after Reiki left, the infamous Red Hair Shanks and the Akagami Pirates arrived at Fuusha Village...

* * *

 **6 months and 2 weeks later...**

"Luffy, I think its time for you to go to bed." Makino said sadly.

Luffy looked down sadly, before piping up again.

"Ok! Bye Makino! Bye Everyone!" He said happily, though anyone could tell it was fake.

Shanks frowned, drunk but still thinking right. Shouldn't his parents come and pick him up? Now that he thought about it, he never seen or heard anything about Anchors parents.

"I'll take you back Anchor!" Shanks smiled a slightly drunk smile, accepting Makino's smile of gratitude, and picking up Luffy abruptly and let him sit on his shoulders, hands gripping on his favourite straw hat.

Luffy smiled happily, "Thanks Shanks!"

On there way to Luffy's house, Shanks was swaying side to side, to purposely make the ride more bumpy for Luffy since he seems like a daredevil. Not to mention Shanks was still kind of drunk.

"Hey Anchor, where you're parents?"

Luffy looked down sadly, Shanks not missing the slightly lonely and confused look in his eyes. "Don't have any."

"Then whose looking after you?"Shanks asked with slightly growing panic that his cute little anchor is living in a house alone, what is he, like 5 years old now?

"Gramps." Was the boy's reply as if it was obvious.

"Then where is he?"

"Don't know." Luffy shrugged his shoulders as he pointed to a certain direction and tried to struggle his way down, indicating that they have arrived.

Shanks looked up.

...

And for some reason, the Red haired Yonko instantly wanted to burn the house down.

It was a nice house, with a little more luxury then the rest in the village, indicating the Luffy's grandfather, whoever that shitty man was, had to be somewhat rich.

The house was a simple large white house with pale peach highlights and a dark brown roof. The door was pale peach as well as the outlining of the windows which had some dead flowers that indicated that maybe there once was some kind of joy in this house.

Shanks also noted a miniature garden that was full of herbs that seemed still alive. As well as a balcony and a deck in the backward.

The house seemed to vibrate gloom, loneliness, and for some reason lost memories.

Luffy walked up and opened the already unlocked door (which Shanks made a mental note to tell the little boy to beware of perverts, paedophiles, and other sick people who might be attracted to the adorable little boy)

Shanks followed, almost coughing on all the dust. The living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, all full of dust and a wary dark feeling. Shanks looked at the photo frames that seemed shadowed, perhaps this house might have once had happiness.

The only room Shanks didn't immediately want to burn down was a yellow door that opened to reveal bright sky coloured walls with a few birds or clouds painted here and there.

A bouncy messy bed that was obviously used recently as well as action figures and colouring books littering the floor.

When the Yonko's attention went back to the small boy he became so fond of, he noticed that he was staring at a photo frame, not seeing what the picture was but was trying to hold back the urge to crush the boy into a hug when the boy was giving a soft and happy smile at the photo.

"What's that Luffy?" Shanks asked in a good natural tone, trying not to sound curious. Luffy looked up and grinned a grin to wide for his face.

"It's a secret!" The small boy said in a happy tone as he put the photo inside his bedside table drawer and _ **locked it**_ with a key which he put safely in his pocket.

Shanks was downright shocked that Luffy was actually responsible enough to keep something a secret, even more shocked when the small boy actually thought to take precautions and locked it.

Being the nosy person he was, he unconsciously thought up of ways to try and find out what the photo was showing.

1: He could create less work for himself and destroy the drawer but that might destroy the photo and also create a very unhappy Luffy.

2: He could ask Makino-chan in hopes of finding out. However knowing that teasing personality of her's she would probably keep it a secret.

3.: He could get Yasopp to pick the lock however that might cause some questions.

4: He could-

A hand touched him on his shoulder, interrupting him trying to think up this fourth option. He turned around to see the sweet bartender Makino.

"That photo is precious to him if he's trying to keep it a secret, I think its best if you leave it alone, I'm sure you'll find out eventually." Makino smiled sweetly.

Luffy came running into the room in his pajama's which made Shanks innerly squeal at the adorableness.

Tucking Luffy in to bed, Makino whispered gently in his ear, "He'll be back soon...Each day that goes by, the closer the day he'll come back." Luffy smiled happily at the thought while Shanks was wondering who they were talking about.

His shitty grandfather perhaps? (Shitty because he actually dared to leave his sweet adorable anchor stay home by himself at the freaking age of 5.)

As Shanks and Makino stepped quietly out of the room, turning the lights off, Shanks could have sworn Luffy mumbled something in his sleep with a happy smile.

"...Reiki..."

* * *

 **Somewhere on the other side of the island...**

 _Binkusu no sake wo... todoke ni yuku yo..._  
 _Umikaze kimakase namimakase..._  
 _Shio no mukou de... yuuhi mo sawagu..._  
 _Sora nya wa wo kaku... tori no uta..._

A gentle voice soothed through the night as the voice sang a slow version of the usually happy and cheery song.

The voice belonged to a small figure who was in a a white hood that hid his face flowed behind him like a cape.

He stopped and stared at a certain direction as if sensing something that was calling out to him.

"Hmm...Now that I think about it, Lu really likes the lullaby version of this song doesn't he..?" The small figure took off his white hood and stared into the starry sky.

Gentle pale blond locks that looked almost as white as snow in the night with a long low ponytail that flowed along with the wind, deep violet eyes that sparkled and seemed to glow in the night was searching the sky for a moon.

"Full moon, ka? Its been about 6 months and 2 weeks now."

Cheshire D. Reiki let out a slightly depressed aura. "Ahh~ I miss Luffy..." Perking up happily with fake cheery childish 'innocent' he cheered, "Yosh! Lets go back to the village tomorrow! I hope he didn't do anything stupid while I was gone!"

* * *

Young 5-year old, Monkey D. Luffy was standing on the bow of the infamous Akagami no Pirates ship, glaring angrily at Red-Hair Shanks and his crew who were laughing at him.

"I'm not kidding! I'm serious! Now I will show you!" Luffy shouted angrily as he held a knife in his hands.

Red-Hair Shanks laughed with amusement and mockery. "Fine! Show us!" Shanks shouted pumping his fist in the air, a distant thought passed through his air-filled head if the brat he come to be so fond of was going to do anything dangerous.

"I wonder what he's going to do this time..." One of the pirates muttered in curiosity.

"Knowing Luffy, probably something really childish." Another pirate answered him.

Only God knows why the Pirates were stupid enough to let a 5 year old child hold a knife and was standing on a 5 meter figurehead.

Luffy held the knife in front of his face, having a look that was telling that his human instincts were telling him that this was a bad idea, but Luffy ignored it considering his determination and stubbornness somehow outweighed it by a mile.

Shanks stopped smiling when Luffy brought out a knife in front of his face.

Then Luffy stabbed himself beneath the eye.

Shanks and the crew gasped loudly in shock.

"OUCH!"

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

"Men, lets make a toast!"

"TO LUFFY'S COURAGEOUS ACE (STUPID ACT) AND OUR GREAT VOYAGE!"

"KAMPAI!"

"Sake! There's not enough sake!"

"HEY! That's my meat!"

"Shut up! I'll eat it!"

"Ah! It didn't hurt at all!" Luffy said 'bravely' with tears lingering in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Yeah, right!" Shanks said with an unimpressed tone despite the fond smile on his face.

* * *

Reiki stood outside of the bar, leaning next to the entrance in silence.

 _'I forgot about the Red Hair Pirates...'_ was the only thing that was passing through his mind as Reiki felt like he wanted to smack his head on the wall right there constantly.

 _'...And they said I was a genius..._ ' Reiki wanted to laugh at his pathetic memory while at the same time he was smiling happily because the time with Luffy (and probably catching some of his air-headedness ) has made him more...human. And not some kind of cold child prodigy.

Reiki tugged down his white hood as he wondered if he should introduce himself now...maybe go in as the 'protective big brother' mode and fuss over Luffy for stabbing himself?

Or maybe go in as 'smiley sadist that somehow walk around with his eyes closed all the time' and let out a dark aura which would probably scare Shanks then dote Luffy as if they weren't there?

 _'Ah~ So many choices that cause so much chaos~'_ Reiki thought happily. He tipped his head to the side and gave a thoughtful look, putting a finger on his chin.

If he had to think logically, Reiki was aware that Shanks and probably a good number of others in the bar could probably sense him with Observational Haki. While Reiki was pretty sure he got the aura repressing down, his haki was still a chihuahua compared to the lion Red-hair Pirates.

 _'Then again...'_ Reiki yawned. _'I'm pretty tired, I just travel without taking much rest, so I think I head back to our house and give it a good clean-up before taking a nap, then I'll make Luffy a special dinner and desert for leaving him alone for half a year.'_

Satisfied with his decision he headed to his house he shared with Luffy and the shitty gramp- I mean, Garp when he was here.

* * *

'...' Cheshire D. Reiki stared at the gloomy dark, probably bug-filled sorry excuse for a innocent 5 and 6 year old child. And a shitty gramp- I mean grandfather.

Now, Reiki wasn't like most 6 year old boys (who's secretly like 18) if you hadn't noticed.

While most modern boys like to play games, laze around, or play pranks and laugh there asses off before getting killed, Reiki was different.

Sure, he liked to do all that. But he had a girly side to him that probably wouldn't be found in a male.

And no, he wasn't ashamed. He was proud. Besides if you really thought about it, women kind of have more skills then male, not that he would ever admit it considering he _was_ a male.

To put it simply, Reiki was maybe, kind of, sort of, not really, but kind of really, a clean freak.

Ok, maybe not a freak, but someone who liked to keep things neat, tidy, and you know, _clean_ , at all times.

DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT. DOESN'T IT JUST BOTHER YOU WHEN YOU SEE UNDERWEAR, DIRTY SHIRTS, OR SO MUCH DUST IT ACTUALLY TURNS INTO BUGS LYING AROUND LIKE THEY RULE THE WORLD OR SOMETHING?

IS HE THE ONLY ONE THAT'S NOT BOTHERED BY THE THOUGHT OF CATCHING SOME KIND OF DISEASE BECAUSE OF THE DIRTINESS OR THE FACT THAT BED BUGS OR OTHER CREEPY CRAWLERS ASSAULT YOU AT NIGHT?

Yeah, didn't think so.

Moving on.

Putting on a cleaning mask, gloves, an apron, and a hankerchief tied in his hair pulling back any loose strands, spotted cat ears and a tail appeared with a few sparkles which evaporated into the air.

"Cheetah call." Reiki said simply. Oh, how he wonders why in the world does every single damn character in One Piece always announce their attacks, sure you should give it a name but to say it every single damn time? Sounds kind of a pain.

In around half an hour, Reiki was able to convince all the bugs to move out (Animal powers), then vacuumed the whole house before dusting it and wiping all the dirt and any other nasty stuff Luffy must have brought in.

Watering the herbs that somehow were still alive, then re-placing the dead flowers with simple pretty wild flowers, then sweeping all the dead leaves and rocks to the side, heck, he even had enough time to repaint some imperfections and replace broken tiles on the roof.

Taking out everything that seemed useless and adding his own decorations here and there to make it more cheery. Reiki was happy that at least Luffy's room was spared the gloom and doom, Makino probably did all the cleaning.

Cleaning up all the action figures, colouring books, and dusting the bookshelf full of study books that he never used. Making the bed, he ignored the very bad crayon drawings of things he couldn't identify on the walls.

Reiki thinks the figure with the yellow head and skinny stick man arms was him and the black monkey-like figure that was hanging off him holding a brown thing which Reiki thought was Luffy holding meat.

Reiki smiled.

And then there was a drawing of a tall figure with red hair and a straw hat which was obviously Shanks...

...though Reiki was questioning why Shanks seemed to be sitting on a giant banana with wings.

Perhaps Luffy misheard one of Shanks stories but was so impressed that he decided to draw it on his 'wall of fame'

Well, it made a good laugh.

For the finishing touch, Reiki sprayed all over the house a soft fresh scent of wildflowers and outdoors which he made himself.

He looked around to admire his look.

Except he was using cheetah night vision.

Getting rid of the ears and tail, everything was pretty much black. Reiki sighed. The sun must be starting to set now.

"Why did Luffy even shut all these curtains anyway?" Reiki muttered as he snapped his fingers and all the curtains opened revealing the orange and pink sun rays. And no, this was not a part of his powers, this was a small magic trick he learned back in his own world along with fortune telling skills that for some crazy reason actually work in this world.

Opening a window to let some fresh air in, Reiki admired the sunset for a few moments. His favourite pair of cheshire purple cat ears appeared on his head on instinct when he heard loud noises.

Reiki sighed with amusement, "They're still partying? How does Makino keep her stock up if those pirates 'pirate' 24/7 not to mention Luffy, who still eats a large amount even without his devil fruit."

 _Ding!_

A bell ringed out of nowhere signalling that Reiki remembered something.

"Wait...stock..? Ah! Got to go to the grocery store before it closes for dinner and restocking of the fridge!"

Closing the windows and locking the door with his key, he dashed to the nearest grocery store. Money wasn't a problem considering how many nobles he robbed and they have absolutely no idea they were robbed until 3 days later.

Not to mention Luffy never actually uses (or probably knows) of the large amounts of money Garp sends every month for stuff like clothes, foods, and other stuff.

Reiki tried to guess the time by the angle of the sun. "Mmn...Lets hope Luffy doesn't come home until I came back."

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

Shanks, Luffy, and Makino just _happened_ to skip back to the white house 5 minutes after Reiki left.

But if Reki knew this, he wouldn't mind. Because honestly he didn't want to see this sappy heart-warming scene.

Luffy was between Makino and Shanks holding there hands and skipped along. Makino and Shanks hosted up him sometimes to bring more 'jump' to his skips as they smiled fondly.

To put it simply, they looked like one of those families where nothing goes wrong and have moments like this everywhere where you just can't help but smile.

In other words. To much sappiness for Reiki, he would have felt totally out of place.

Moving on.

When the small 'family' arrived at Luffy's house, they were all surprised. "Ara, the house looks brand new!" Makino exclaimed as she noticed the sweeped yards and fresh re-planted flowers.

Luffy took a deep breath. "I smell wildflowers! The air feels so clean!" He said happily. Perhaps the entire time the house started getting dirtier including the air, Luffy was unconsciously breathing in dusty air without his knowledge, only now seeing the difference.

"It actually looks like a happy-fun family house then that gloomy haunted mansion from the last time I was here!" Shanks, was quite pleased with this new development since he was secretly planning to somehow burn the previously gloomy house that was housing his adorable poor little anchor.

"Perhaps it was your shitty grandfa- I mean grandfather, Anchor?" Shanks suggested, having a change of thoughts for the shitty grandfather who abandoned his grandson in a cold white house.

"No way." He was immediately shot down by Luffy and _even_ Makino.

Makino then sniffed the air. "This smell...wild flower perfume? And I know this scent." The green-haired bartender racked through her brain until she came to remember a certain memory.

 _"Good Morning, Makino." A small pale blond haired boy walked up to the green-haired bar tender with a kind smile. The smile faded from his face when he wrinkled his nose in disgust of all the smell of alcohol. His animal sense nose was quite sensitive after all._

 _"Uh, this smell is nauseating, this can't be good for the health for a young woman like you Makino." The green bartender smiled, already use to his mature personality despite being 6. "I'm use to it, no worries."_

 _She went back to cleaning a glass when she felt a small impact on her fore head. She looked up to see deep violet amethyst eyes staring straight into her's with amusement and wisdom that a child's eyes should not possess. "Use to it or not, you don't like it. But I can fix that for you."_

 _Taking out a small bottle, he spritzed it in the air a couple of times. Instantly a fresh and not strong scent of calming wildflowers spread through the room. Makino took a deep breath and smiled widely, "Amazing! This scent isn't strong and is refreshing and calming."_

 _Reiki gave a small wink, "Perfect for calming aching hangovers, no? I made this myself. I leave it with you since I have an extra. I've got to go and make breakfast before Luffy wakes up. Later." The blond boy casually waved with a cool demeanor that surprisingly suited him._

 _The green-haired bartender giggled. "That boy is going to be a hit among the female population in the future, but something tells me he won't be very interested."_

Luffy recognized the scent as well. "AH! This is the smell from the bar, but I don't smell it at the bar anymore!"

Makino put two and two together easily and a happy aura was released from her. "Luffy, that was a special perfume that Reiki made for me, but I ran out right after he left, if your house you share with Reiki has the same scent, do you know what this means...?" Makino hinted an awful lot, knowing Luffy won't understand even if you put it simply. Or even stated it right to his face.

Luffy thought for a moment before he instantly lit up. "That means...Reiki is back!"

Well, Luffy didn't mind to think for his family even though thinking did hurt.

Shanks was utterly lost.

Currently, his new favourite bar-tender was radiating a happy aura and such a bright smile that it nearly blinded him. Not to mention that Luffy was bouncing around glowing with pure happiness and excitement, Shanks could honestly say that this was the first time he's ever seen little Anchor this happy.

 _Crack._

This is also the first time Shanks had seen Luffy break the door to his own house.

"Luffy!" Makino gasped in shock.

Luffy got out his puppy-dog eyes at her. "I didn't mean to! The door just wouldn't open! I thought Reiki was inside!"

Makino had slight resistance considering she's known Luffy for a while. Shanks...not so much.

"Of course not, Anchor! I'll take the blame if this Reiki guy ever gets angry at you!"

"That's fine, Captain. After all, Reiki has never been angry or lashed out at Luffy before, even when Luffy ruined his 3 million beli painting."

Shanks eyes went wide. "3 million beli?! I didn't know anyone in this village had that kind of money!"

"Neither did I, though Reiki was always the kind to be full of surprises." Makino giggled as they went inside the house.

It was completely different from when Shanks and Makino went there last time. Luffy just happily raced around the clean and warm-heart feeling house. "Home! This is how Reiki always cleans! Reiki must be back! I can't wait to see him again!" Luffy began ranting happily.

"Who is this Reiki guy anyway?" Shanks was now really itching to know.

Luffy stopped ranting/running/cheering and turned to him with a big grin that was too wide for his face.

"Reiki is my big brother!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

 **I was planning to go furthur, but then I was like. 'You know what, save it for next time, I'm tired.'**

 **I'm 99.99% sure that they're are spelling mistakes, so please forgive me for that part. I'll try to fix it when I have time. (Which currently I don't.)**


	4. Chapter 4 Forever-lasting bond Part 3

**Hello!**

 **First off, I would like to thank you all for you kind reviews, I love to read them. Here's a few (actually only one) responses.**

 **To Valintine:** _I'm happy to know that you read all my other stories. Yeah, I know I kind of put stories on and never update on it. Well, I have a account on Wattpad with the same username, and you could say this site is for stories I'm just 'testing' just for fun or see how it goes. I'm pretty sure I'm going to update on those stories sooner or later, but there is no exact date, so I'm warning you, you might have to wait for a while._

 _And for your other comment, don't worry about Reiki's weakness being something emotional or something serious. It's going to be a humorous weakness (like Zoro gets lost, Sanji and ladies, Nami and money, Luffy and food, etc.)_

 **Anyway, I'm going to warn you now, if you don't like fluff or brotherly adorable child moments, you probably shouldn't be reading this (though I hope you still will) I'm not very good at using one personality, you could say I'm a little bipolar which also effects my writing. So Reiki, though I already mentioned this, is going to have multiple personalities combined into one.**

 **I agree with you if you say 'that makes no fucking sense'.**

 **Well, it doesn't need to make sense, just go with the flow, I named the main character 'Cheshire D. Reiki' for a reason, 'Cheshire' obviously for the Cheshire Cat who is known for mischievousness, total insanity which no one can understand, and a secret motive behind every blinding disappearing smile.**

 **Also, another important note, if you guys read this story around the few days after it was published. Then you probably noticed the part where the summary specifically said that the Whitebeard Pirates arrived at Dawn Island after Sabo 'died.' That was the original plan.**

 **But the thing is, I was reading the other ASL and Whitebeard Pirates fanfics, and I noticed that Sabo is kind of 'necessary' or else the brothers will just not feel complete. Do not worry about the plot of the story changing, I'm going to tell you now (even though its slightly a spoiler) that Sabo will eventually join the revolutionaries, and Luffy will set off (though that was obvious), and while it might come to be a surprise to you all, Cheshire D. Reiki shall not join the Whitebeard or any group of pirates (though he will hang out with various)**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"My ears!" A pale blond boy dropped to the ground holding his ear, and dropping his grocery bags.

Reiki got back up with a slight pout. "Animal powers suck in a way..."

And Reiki was not just complaining about the inhumanly sharp senses he possessed.

While Reiki possessed animal powers, his signature animal or to make it easier to understand, 'spirit animal' is a Cheshire Cat (It's probably not a coincidence that it's the same as his last name). When he's in that form he's unconsciously 30% more mysterious, insane, lazy, cat-like, riddlish, and worst of all.

He unconsciously makes cat-puns.

Well, it's not that bad if you thought about it. But it gets annoying if you say it often, so Reiki is trying to limit it to a few.

There are a few more forms which include side-effects in which he's trying to control better.

Like when he's in some type of bird form, he's easily attracted to shiny stuff and get like 20% more selfish.

And for some annoying reason, whenever he's in a child form of an animal, he cry's much easier.

Anyway, moving on.

Reiki staggered back up, his cat ears disappearing with a sparkle. Picking up his grocery bags, he continued on his path.

He tried using Observational Haki to locate where that loud shout of disbelief came from, though he had a damn good idea where.

His Observational Haki isn't mastered, but he was able to sense life forces in front of his home which he identified easily.

 _'Shanks..Luffy..and Makino.'_ Well at least it wasn't some kind of random stranger.

Reiki stopped for a moment, he was slowly processing the idea of meeting a Yonko, and one of his favourite characters (he hates it that Shanks doesn't show up often). He couldn't stop the small sharp Cheshire grin that slowly curved on his face.

 _'Saa...they say first impressions are always the most important ones. I think I'll go with acting the mature and responsible older brother the same act I use with Makino and the rest of the villagers. And maybe I might do something extra...though I don't want to traumatize him...'_

 _'Hmm...I'm going to have to make a little bit extra if there here as well.'_ Reiki thought as he looked down at his grocery bags, planning on what to make.

Well, he didn't mind.

Besides being a proud clean freak, he's also an excellent cook who loves cooking.

* * *

Plastic bags filled with food collapsed on the ground.

The pale blond boy with violet eyes stared at the white home. _With a broken down door._

"I just repainted that door..." Reiki whimpered sadly, not really the one to get angry easily. Probably because the door was most likely broken by the child monster.

Speaking of the said monster...

A wood clatter could be heard inside the house, probably a chair falling to the ground after being pushed aside by...

 _'3...2...1...'_

At cue, Reiki was tackled to the ground.

"Reiki! Reiki! Reiki! Reiki! Reiki!" The small black-haired boy which Reiki had come to care for so much was hugging him/squeezing the air out of him. While Luffy wasn't much smaller then Reiki, Reiki still was able to keep his height thanks to his heeled boots.

Reiki stared into the innocent doe-eyed brown eyes. He really couldn't get angry could he?

Reiki smiled an innocent, happy smile which he didn't need to fake. "I missed you too Luffy. But what have I told you about hugging people like this? Next time it might be a random stranger, so make sure you know who you are actually attackin- I mean hugging."

Luffy grinned happily. "But Reiki isn't a random stranger! Reiki is Reiki. Reiki is my brother!"

...He's going to make someone nose-bleed to death out of his sheer adorableness. Someday.

But that victim is definitely not him since Reiki is slowly but surely starting to build a resistance to Luffy's adorable innocence.

Luffy eyes then sparkled. "Ne, ne, can you make meat! Reiki-nii's meat is the best!" Luffy exaggerated, spreading his arms wide and looking very hopeful.

...Or maybe Reiki wasn't building a resistance.

Reiki instantly agreed making Luffy cheer and skip around in a happy, weird celebration dance.

Reiki mentally face-palmed.

He can't wait until Ace and Sabo show up so they can share his pain.

Reiki unconscious widened his eyes as an incredibly strong aura and presence came out of his house. He mentally smirked with slight wariness, _'As expected from a Yonko. His haki presence is tremendous.'_

The 'dangerous presence' grinned naturally, obviously disguising the hidden beast beneath the drunken and easy-going cover.

 _'...its kind of scary how well he hides it...'_ Reiki thought as on the outside he looks pretty harmless, but his Observational Haki is just screaming get away from that man.

* * *

Shanks on the other hand was having his own thoughts.

 _'This can't be Luffy's brother.'_ Was his first thought.

Now don't get him wrong, he loves Luffy. Adores Luffy. His little Anchor is the most adorable kid he's ever seen.

If this was Luffy's brother, then one thing they do have in common, is sheer adorableness that should have a huge bounty for.

While Luffy had his own kind of adorableness. This 'Reiki' kid has that appearance and aura adorableness. Shanks can bet his left arm that this kid is going to be a hit with the ladies in the future. Pale blond locks that were slightly long for a boy overlapping his perfect heart shaped face with slightly plump cheeks holding baby fat. Slightly taller then Luffy with an interesting yet unique fashion style, a white fedora with a black ribbon flowing behind him with his short ponytail. But what was most exhilarating was the boy's eyes.

Bright, yet dark, violet eyes that seemed to shine in the dark. The boy's eyes raked over to Shanks and examined him in a curious manner. Shanks froze though hid it well when the boy started observing him. It was if his eyes could see all his secrets easily. And who knows, maybe he can. Shanks was well aware that Luffy could see things differently from regular humans.

Shanks didn't miss the small narrowing and wary look in the boy's eyes before the boy smiled naturally a blinding smile that raged child innocence and gentle kind playfulness.

"Hello. My name is Reiki. Luffy's older brother. You seem close to Makino-san. Are you her husband by any chance?" The pale blond hair boy tipped his head to the side innocently with a curiosity vibe coming off him.

Yeah, innocent his ass.

"WHAT? NO!" Shanks and Makino turned red which amused the violet eyed boy. Sure Shanks might have a crush on Makino but nothing that serious! Besides Shanks was 99.99% sure that Makino saw him as a handsome friend, you know how adults just flirt unconsciously?

Reiki faked a confused and slightly disappointing look which for some reason reminded Shanks of a puppy with droopy ears. "Your not? I'm won't lie to say that I'm a little disappointed. But I apologize for falsely assessing you."

"..." Shanks was speechless. Then he turned to Luffy.

"Anchor, are you sure that this polite kid is your brother? He's too polite and well-mannered to be related to a hot-headed kid like you." The Red-Hair Yonko asked, completely serious.

"OI! I'M NOT HOT-HEADED!" Luffy shouted with a red face, still clinging onto Reiki like a koala.

"...Right..." Shanks trailed off, obviously not believing it.

Reiki smiled kindly at Makino and Shanks. "Well we can talk a bit more inside. I just bought some groceries, so I make us something to eat." Luffy cheered while Makino clapped her hands.

"I haven't had your cooking in ages! I look forward to it Reiki-kun! Luffy, can you help me put these groceries away?" Makino asked Luffy. Luffy looked troubled as he looked between Makino and Reiki.

Reiki smiled gently at his little brother. "Don't worry, I'm staying for good." Luffy smiled. "Mmn!" He then took Makino's hand and ran inside while carrying one grocery bag.

* * *

 _'I think Makino-chan was trying to get me alone with this kid...'_ Shanks thought. Reiki then locked eyes with Shanks.

"Sate, lets clear up any mishaps before we join Luffy and Makino-san. First, it was probably obvious, but I'm not Luffy's blood related brother, I was adopted. Second, I'm well aware of who you are, Yonko, Red-Hair Shanks. I was expecting you to arrive here, but it might have slipped my mind during training. And third, I know I'm probably creeping you out, but I really am only one year older then Luffy. I know I'm not like the other kids my age, but I also don't want to hide who I truly am. Is that something you can accept?" The pale-blond boy smiled gently with wise violet eyes.

Now Shanks here, was downright confused and well shocked. But he was Red-Hair Shanks for a reason, he wasn't like other people.

Shanks grinned good-naturally, "I don't care if you're different. Being different and hiding is what most people would do. But being different and acknowledging it...is something a true 'D' would do."

Shanks didn't miss the very slight widening of Reiki's eyes. The smile disappeared with a curious and slightly wary look. "...How did you know?"

"Can I use the guess excuse?" Shanks joked.

"Yes. I have a fair deduction of how." Reiki said, Shanks was startled that Reiki actually accepted the 'guess' excuse joke.

"Brat. Whether you're a D or not, your still a child. It's like you're on tiptoes, trying to become an adult, only looking at the sky." The pale-blond haired child widened his eyes, those words striking the core. Shanks continued.

"If you're really that wise then you should be able to tell, Luffy is someone who can change someone's heart, even as a child." Shanks smiled gently, "So maybe there's nothing wrong with staying as a child."

"..." Reiki's beautiful violet eyes were no longer widened, but Shanks could tell that perhaps his words struck a nerve that was needed to be struck in the child.

"AH! I'm all hungry now! All this deep talk is too tense! Makino-chan looked really excited with your cooking, I can't wait to try it!" Shanks walked past Reiki back inside the house.

"...Cheshire D. Reiki."

"Hm?" Shanks turned around. Reiki's back was facing him as his small fists were clenched before loosening.

The violet-eyed child spun around and grinned a true childish grin that held slight mischievousness, and a small hint of relief. As if whatever pressure was weighing down on the boy's shoulders lifted and disappeared.

"My name is Cheshire D. Reiki! I'm Luffy's big brother, and I'm 6 years-old, a _child!_ " Shanks grinned. "Cheshire D. Reiki, kaa...? That's a good name, it suits you."

Reiki's grin faded into a confident yet gentle smile. "However, for Luffy, for anyone that I care about...I will become the adult that is necessary to protect those that are dear to me."

Shanks grinned lost some of its shine. _'Just what happened to this child that he has eyes that no 6 year old should have...?'_ Shanks mentally smiled at the thought that both Luffy and Reiki had charmed him so easily. Perhaps they truly are brothers even though not by blood.

Like his little Anchor, Shanks wanted to protect this child as well. But this child can see the world differently then he can. That fact was obvious.

"...Then I hope you can let me share some of those responsibilities that burden you." With that, Shanks walked back inside the white house with deep thoughts.

* * *

Reiki's grin faded when Shanks was out of sight.

 _'Truly what I expect from a Yonko. He was able to pin point my true feelings easily. I wonder if this is what it would be like if I meet Whitebeard later on...'_

Reiki stared up into the sky.

Then he realized something.

Reiki looked down to see that he was unconsciously standing on his tip-toes. He put his heel back on the ground as he gave a small pout and blush.

 _'On tiptoes, trying to become an adult...'_

"Hmph. What a cheesy line." Reiki said out-loud as he turned back and walked towards the house.

A small smile crept its way to his face. _'Though it did knock some sense into me, cheesy or not.'_

* * *

 **I personally think that this chapter was kind of too serious for my liking so hopefully the next chapter will be full of more humor or action. I'm going to cross my fingers just in case since I don't know exactly when I'll be updating next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Forever-lasting bond Part 4

**Don't really have anything to say except school sucks! Like really really sucks! We should only go to school like 3 and a half times a week with rests on the next day. I blame school that I got sick not to mention some of the teachers have absolutely no idea how intimidating they are.**

 **Anyway, I won't be able to update soon (I'm predicting) so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Honestly I really want to skip to the part where the Whitebeard pirates come...**

 **I like Shanks but I like Marco, Thatch, Izo, and Whitebeard too!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Reiki said with a very happy smile, completely aware of the black aura looming behind him.

"I left you alone for 20 minutes and you just happen to eat a devil fruit? And to make it more interesting, you called Akaigami-san (Shanks) a coward and is currently sulking over his own mistake?"

Luffy looked away with a small pout, he just couldn't argue with any of that. If he actually took the time to think about it, he couldn't argue with his big brother in anything.

Reiki pinched the bridge between his eyebrows with a sigh. He saw this coming. But if you're really in the world of One Piece, you should act like a normal character.

Which isn't hard since in Reiki's view what Luffy did was truly stupid.

But who can blame the little guy, he's only 5 and it is Luffy (and that explains a lot)

Reiki sighed and flicked Luffy's forehead with a hint of haki.

"Itai."Luffy put a hand to his forehead. "Why does it hurt? I'm rubber?" Not wanting Luffy to discover Haki to early, Reiki made up a lie on the spot.

"I was trying to find the secret behind Grandfather's 'Fist of Love' be careful Luffy, something tells me that Grandfather won't be happy when he finds out that you ate a devil fruit, and for some reason I don't think just because your rubber, it won't stop his 'Fist of Love.'"

Luffy paled and started shaking.

Reiki almost felt sorry. Almost.

"Ma, your still just a kid. You'll understand sooner or later." Reiki chuckled.

"I'M NOT A KID! YOUR JUST ONE YEAR OLDER THEN ME! JUST YOU WAIT, WHEN I'M 6 I'LL BE A GOWN-UP!"

"Its 'grown-up' Luffy, besides when your 6, I'll be 7."

Luffy blanked and Reiki allowed Luffy to have a few minutes to process what he said.

"AH! YOUR RIGHT!" Luffy despaired.

"Of course I am." Reiki said with a small hint of a smirk as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"THEN JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I TURN 7!" Luffy pointed at me with a somewhat of a smug grin. Or as smug as Luffy can get.

"When you're 7? Oh yeah! Around that time I'll be turning 8, you're forever doomed little brother."

Luffy blanked again before having the same reaction from earlier.

Reiki smiled in the background. It's amazing that Luffy doesn't even have to try to be adorable.

* * *

"Why do I miss all the important part?!" Reiki, even though he was smiling (though his smile was twitching noticeably) he had irk marks all over his forehead.

Ever since Shanks came, Luffy would have someone to play (babysit) him, Reiki took this chance to go on more exploration trip/training trips (with the excuse of doing errands for Garp) around the island. Just now, he came back and this is the scene he came upon.

Reiki watched as Shanks was showing off to Luffy by totally owning Higuma. Reiki himself was itching to cut off Higuma's limbs for being a pathetic bastard, but then again, he is going to get eaten by a sea king later.

Now, Reiki needed to make the decision ASAP. Save Shanks arm, or not.

Honestly, Reiki was having a inner fight. He didn't want Shanks to lose a arm because Shanks became someone he really admired and a close friend, maybe a father, uncle, or older brother like figure. Reiki didn't know yet. And besides, losing an arm sucks. And it probably hurts like f*ck.

But Reiki didn't want anything in the story line to change, though he didn't really calculate exactly the consequences of Shanks having 2 arms, it still felt like a bad idea. But Reiki also felt kind of guilty if he knows the future and does nothing to stop this event...

Eiichiro Oda is a tricky and lose person, and since One Piece isn't complete yet, Shanks losing an arm might be causing some major event in the future.

 _'It's too soon. Luffy didn't even set off yet. I'm not going to take the risk!'_ Reiki's final decision was made.

As regretful and guilty he felt, he couldn't risk it, and if Shanks ever did find out, Reiki's sure that Shanks will understand being the secretly wise guy he is instead of a drunken idiot.

And Reiki made a side note that he definitely needs to make it up to Shanks somehow in the future along with an apology and a half-true explanation.

Reiki did some major training to suppress his haki aura so he's 99.9% certain that Shanks or the other pirates took notice of him yet. Deciding to make an entrance before being sensed he whipped out a bottle of slightly smelly water and sprayed it on himself, since his white traveler/really cool cloak was on, he would seem to just arrive at the scene all sweaty.

"WHY DOES LUFFY GET INTO DANGER EVERY _SINGLE_ TIME I'M GONE?" Reiki, said loudly with a twitching left eye and trying to smile but obviously failing of irritation (my acting skills are top-notch if I do say so my self)

"REIKI! Its been a while! You take too many errands for your shitty grand- I mean grandfather." Shanks said happily at my appearance, while I would normally be touched that I'm so loved, I put on a 'realist' act.

"Save it for later Akagami, I'll happily talk to you after my brother is safe and out of the grasp of a pathetic mountain bandit."

"REIKI! REIKI! I'M OVER HERE!"

"Yes Luffy, I can see you perfectly well as the hostage of the pathetic mountain leader, now please be a good quiet little brother because I'm a _bit_ angry at the moment." Reiki said with a sweet close-eyed smile that somehow screamed death, his voice was as sharp as a knife and full of hidden malice that sended shivers down even Benn Beckman's spine.

Luffy, who only seen Reiki angry once in his entire life quickly quieted down. Luffy's logic was simple. When Reiki is angry. Reiki is scary. (Which is quite cute. Though Reiki did wonder why Luffy told him.)

* * *

Higuma, who was momentarily blinded by this new brat's beauty glared at him for insulting him. Twice!

"OI! You better watch your mouth, brat!" Higuma shouted pointing his sword at the brat while glaring menacingly.

"Yes, yes, yes, we can all see that you're the one with a dull sword, didn't your mother ever teach you its rude to point dangerous and kind of useless objects at people? And a kid at that? And to make it more boring, you had to point it at me." Reiki said with a completely blank face with an equally blank tone.

Some of the Red hair pirates couldn't help but stifle a bout of laughter.

"HOW DARE-" Higuma started again, "Can you just hand my brother back already, if you know your going to lose might as well save your life and run for it." Reiki interrupted with the same bored tone. The pale blond haired child stared at a seagull the was innocently passing by, finding it much more interesting then the bandit playing sword in front of him.

"Hmph, famous last words, brat!" Higuma smirked with a slight insane look in his eyes. He dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"DAMN! A SMOKEBOMB!"

"HEY! THAT'S JUST DIRTY."

"LUFFY!"

"Ah. Mr. Minestone's fishing boat is also gone." Reiki observed calmly.

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT?!" The Red-haired pirates shouted in disbelief as Shanks literally dove into the water and swam at a impressive speed.

* * *

Reiki made his crystal ball appear in his hand and stared at it. Then he turned to Benn and purposely said out loud. "This is bad."

"What is?" Benn asked curiously, not that worried about his Captain, after all, he is a Yonko.

"Well, I had a bad feeling from the beginning so I decided to check my crystal ball, and low and behold, your captain's future isn't going to end with him with two arms." Reiki replied, tipping his fedora down to hide the slightly guilty look in his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Most of the Red-haired pirates yelled. "HEY, hey, calm down! It's just a kid! And besides, fortune-telling is all fake anyway, right?" One of the pirates shouted above all the panicking.

Reiki particularly took offence to that comment, though he didn't show it.

Instead, Reiki looked hard at the pirate who made that comment with sharp violet eyes that saw all. "If that's what you truly believe, then it shall be your own loss. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a boat since Shanks can't swim back to shore while holding a devil-fruit user child and only has one arm."

With that being said, Reiki jumped on a boat that magically appeared out of nowhere. A sharp whistle was heard from the violet-eyed child. From beneath the waves, a dolphin appeared on each side of the boat.

Without another word, the Red-hair pirates watched in silence as the dolphins moved the boat forward towards where they presumed Shanks and Luffy were in impressive speed.

It was then that everybody noticed the giant sea king appearing on the waters.

"The Lord of the Coast..." one of the villagers mumbled in awe.

Only the Red Hair pirates felt the wave of Conqueror's Haki unleashed by there captain as the Sea King instinctively swam away.

Unfortunately the Sea King swam toward the boat pushed along the currents by 2 dolphins and a boy who was sitting cross-legged on the boat with his fedora covering his face as if napping.

The Sea King, let out a ferocious roar, somewhat pleased on finding a easy pray.

Reiki slipped his fedora slightly to see the sea king. Narrowing his eyes, Reiki noticed the blood in the water where Luffy and Shanks were.

Reiki let natural older brother thoughts flood his head. _'How dare this sea king go after adorable Luffy. How dare he eat Shanks arm... But you ate pathetic mountain bandit-san so I'll let you live.'_

The Sea King lurched towards Reiki.

"When I'm in a bad mood I won't let anyone opposing me to look down at me from above. You have angered me. **Know your place.** " Violet eyes glared at the sea king with clear fury.

The sea king trembled under Reiki's gaze. Natural survival instincts was telling the sea king. 'Piss him off and your sea food. _Literally'_

Wisely deciding to follow his instinct, the sea king _bowed_ deeply before disappearing under the waves.

Benn's cigarette almost fell out of his mouth while Yasopp gaped. The other newbie pirates finally snapped out of it.

"WHAT THE F*CKING HELL, IN THIS (&*%^%%(& WORLD JUST HAPPENED!"

* * *

Shanks stared with widened eyes at the scene that just occurred in front of him. Luffy had passed out because he was too weak against the sea water.

And if Shanks was perfectly honest, that was a good thing. His little anchor was too little to know this kind of power yet.

Just what in the 4 blues was that?

Shanks sensed, _knew_ that his two favourite brats had Conqueror's Haki. And he definitely not planning to tell them any time soon.

If Shanks didn't know any better, he would have concluded that the blond brat somehow, though he really wanted to know how, knew how to control Conqueror's Haki.

But Shanks was an expert of all three Haki's himself. And he knew that he didn't sense even a whiff of Haki besides his own.

No...there was something else...some damn f*cked up reason why the sea king fled, no, **obeyed** the violet eyed child.

And even if the whole world was against him, he was going to damn f*cking find out!

* * *

"I ate a Devil Fruit." Reiki said happily without any hint of suspicion or caution.

Shanks slumped, giving up on understanding the violet-eyed child. And he was so determined to find out too, figuring that Reiki would be suspicious and tried to hide why the sea king obeyed him.

"Which one?" Benn asked, not shocked any more. Reiki, who was cleaning Shanks wound, which shocked the ship's doctor that a 6 year old child knew such modern medical knowledge.

Reiki, wrapping bandages around Shanks stump where his arm use to be, stopped his hands for a moment. Then he looked up at them both with serious eyes.

"I don't know."

"..." Shanks and Benn were silent.

"Just kidding."

Shanks once again slumped and Benn face-palmed. Yep, they both definitely gave up understand the pale blond haired child.

"Well, I honestly rather not tell you. Partially if not mostly for my own entertainment. However, I do owe you an apology. To both of you I suppose, but mostly Shanks."

This got there attention.

Reiki sighed. "Perhaps, if I warned you about this sooner, you wouldn't be a one-armed man now. If you didn't know, I'm a fortune-teller, or someone in between the spirit world and the real world I suppose. I won't hide that I did foresee this event happening. However, this was necessary for the future."

A fortune-teller? Reiki? Why didn't Reiki tell him? Shanks mentally pouted.

But overall, he wasn't angry. After all he trusted Reiki. If Reiki believed what he did was right, then that's all Shanks needed to know.

Shanks smiled and ruffled Reiki's hair as Reiki gave a slightly confused look which Shanks thought was adorable, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"If you think what you did is right, then its fine. For you, or for Luffy, giving up an arm is nothing."

Reiki visibly widened his eyes ever so slightly then sighed tiredly with his head bowed as if in resignation.

"That's it. I give up trying to understand you adults, you guys just don't make any sense."

 _'That's what I should be saying..'_ Shanks thought.

"Oh? Aren't you going to be an adult in about 12 years or so?" Shanks teased.

"I shall always remain a kid at heart. Even if my life depends on it. And I shall mock adults even if the next day is the end of the world." Reiki put a hand to his chest and had a look of mock pride as if making an oath.

They laughed.

If someone was looking at this scene as a random outsider, that person would have immediately figured that it was a father laughing with his son.

And who knows? Blood doesn't matter family bonds. That's especially true in the world of One Piece.

* * *

 **Omake~ (If Reiki went for the sassy mode instead of the I'm-a-smiling-genius-that-smiles-even-when-angry-mode...)**

"How dare you insult me brat! Just who do you think you are?!" Higuma shouted at the pale blond haired boy with anger.

"A sassy child male model who can send you flying to Impel down without lifting a finger. Uh, the thought of breaking a nail sends shivers down your spine doesn't it?"

"..."

Cue sassy hair flip.

* * *

 **I don't know exactly when the next update will be. I'm quite busy person (in my view).**

 **I'm trying my best to speed up the story to the more interesting parts! Damn it! I really want the Whitebeard pirates or any other interesting character to show up. I'm a slow writer and I know it.**

 **Anyway, please do review! It gives me motivation.**

 **I also have an account on Wattpad under the same username which I wrote mores stories (I'm sorry for shamelessly advertising..)**

 **Until next time~ *bow***

 ***Curtains close***

* * *

 **7 hours later...**

 ***Curtains open***

 **Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry for any mistakes and errors. Though I rather you guys not comment about it since I'll see it eventually and smack myself in the head for it. And when I get the energy I will fix it!**

 **Why you ask? Because I'm an author, it is my duty- blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah *6 more minutes of unnecessary speech which no one ever listens too.***

 ***Curtains close***

 **HEY! I wasn't finished! How rude.**


	6. Chapter 6 Forever-lasting bond Part 5

**Felt like writing so I wrote! And low and behold the next chapter came out! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Reiki's POV:**

Shanks and the Red Hair pirates left. A truly heartbreaking yet warm and tearful good-bye.

By my view at least.

Seriously, there's a difference between watching it on a computer screen and experiencing it physically.

Luffy cried when Shanks gave him his precious straw hat which will soon be known all over the world through the name 'Mugiwara no Luffy'.

Truly a beautiful, and I'm quoting Franky now if he was here, a 'Man's Romance' s' promise between true men. Or something like that.

But surprisingly, though now I think about it not that surprisingly, I was also included into the scene as well.

I looked at my gift from Shanks. A simple amethyst pendant necklace.

At first, I thought it was one of his last minute gifts and since the amethyst is pretty much the same shade as my eyes.

But it was much more precious and rare then I thought.

* * *

 _"An amethyst stone necklace? How kind of you Shanks. Forgive me for any rudeness you may or may not detect since I truly was not expecting this. " I said with a raised brow, I made sure that my voice did not hold any sarcasm because that would truly be rude since he's actually giving me something._

 _Shanks gave a mysterious grin. I do wonder how you can make a grin mysterious though._

 _"Don't overlook it, brat. This isn't an ordinary necklace. Your annoying crystal ball probably already told you this, but my old captain was the-"_

 _"Pirate King. Yes, I'm aware. I apologize for my interruption, do go one without the element of surprise." I said with a polite princely smile. Making insults sound polite is a skill I possess. And I'm damn proud of._

 _"..Damn that crystal ball." Shanks muttered under his breath as he looked at the crystal ball resting in my hand, probably hoping it would shatter under his gaze._

 _'Though it doesn't really matter since this is just for show, I actually use cards, random visions, and my knowledge of One Piece.' I thought. This crystal ball was just something that glows when I press the button in my pocket, its colour depended on how many time I press the button. Just a little toy I made when I was bored._

 _"Anyway, this necklace is something my captain found. I suspicion is that he found it at Raftel. He gave it to me along with my straw hat."_

 _"I guessing that you'll be giving that hat to Luffy then." I mused._

 _"...Just open that damn locket." Shanks said, sounding annoyed. I wonder if he's trying to make this into some sappy good bye moment or something._

 _I clicked the amethyst locket open, not noticing the small widening look in Shanks eyes along with a grin of satisfaction._

 _I blinked. Inside the locket, instead of a picture like all other lockets have, it was a receiver that I only ever seen on Den Den Mushi's (transponder snails) and on the other half of the locket was some sort of black screen. There was also a small button ._

 _"...What is this..?" I asked, true curiosity filling me. I haven't seen anything like this in the anime before, is this something that hasn't shown up, or is it just not important?_

 _Shanks had somewhat of a smug grin seeing that he caught my interest. And that I didn't know something._

 _"Well, we didn't know, this is the only one in the whole world. Our captain named it, 'Agent Halfmoon.'_

 _"...That is quite strange name for a piece of jewelry. And random." Well, it is Roger._

 _"Its Captain Roger." Shanks said simply, echoing my thoughts._

 _Yep, that explains everything. The Pirate King was nuts after all, in more ways than one._

 _Though knowing the Pirate King through anime, my own observations, and wiki, if this was something special, and something he found on Raftel, he wouldn't just name it based on whim. But then again, Gol D. Roger was a true mystery even Whitebeard can solve._

 _It almost makes me snort at the thought that if the rumours were true, that the Pirate King really was like Luffy, the most mysterious man in the world of One Piece was probably a loud idiot._

 _"From what I know of your captain, if he truly found this on Raftel and gave it to you. There must be something special about it...Just what exactly does it do?" I finally asked._

 _The air changed as Shanks seemed to grow serious. "Agent Halfmoon is like a den den mushi. However, it isn't alive. Press the button and say any name. The closest den den mushi or a den den mushi that person owns will ring and you'll be able to contact him. When they pick it up, a video feed will show on the black screen. You'll be able to see them but they won't be able to see you. What's more is you can zoom or move right or left by just a command. Not to mention Agent Halfmoon here can intercept calls, even ones with white den den mushi's. My favourite part is the one where you can command the den den mushi's to spy or eavesdrop even when not active. And there's probably more which Captain did not explore on. Think of it as all the den den mushi species combined with a few bonuses." He finished off with a grin._

 _As if he didn't realize what he just said._

 _While my jaw wasn't dropped, my eyes widened with shock._

 _"..." I was speechless._

 _Something like this actually exists? Perhaps to someone else, this would sound like a somewhat useless device which should only be used for pranks._

 _But let me tell you. What the Marines, revolutionaries, celestial dragons, and other pirates would do for something like this._

 _When I got my breath back, all I could say was one thing._

 _"...Are you insane?"_

 _Shanks, who was grinning at my shocked state the entire time, tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"_

 _"Something like this...I bet my two legs that the Celestial Dragons would send 4 bustercalls for something like this. Why, I wouldn't put it pass Dragon to assassinate the owner of this thing,_ _ **personally**_ _. And- Oh God, I don't even want to think about what that lunatic Akainu would do. Or the Gorosei's."_

 _Shanks, despite knowing that I have fortune telling skills, widened his eyes in shock that I know all these big shots. How could I not? I literally wanted to rip their eyes out and shove them down their throat when I first saw just how disgusting they are. Except Dragon of course. He's cool._

 _I closed the locket and my hands clenched. "Something like this shouldn't exist in this world. If any of those guys got it, the somehow stable balance in this world will be unenven. Everything will be chaos and messed up fate."_

 _Shanks smiled, and I swear at that moment, I could literally hear dramatic music appear out of nowhere like from the anime Fairy Tail when an epic moment happens._

 _"That's why I want you to have it. Cheshire D. Reiki, the biggest enigma I ever met, becoming to new owner of a device that could make the world go into chaos. Wouldn't that be interesting?" He finished off with a grin as the epic music was still playing._

 _"..But, wouldn't you be better keeping this?" I had to make sure. Because for some reason, and I probably do know that reason. I wanted it._

 _"Ha! That necklace has some kind of enchantment around it! The only one I've seen being able to open it was captain and now you. I even had Luffy try, not to mention that crazy old man Whitebeard, Rayleigh-san, Rouge-san, Dragon, and even Garp! They all seemed to forget afterwards which I think was the necklaces doing, except Rayleigh-san who knows." Shanks laughed._

 _"Your special kid! You're going to shake this world up big time! I just know it!"_

 _How touching. Perhaps if it was the old me, I would have answered in an emotionless voice that his faith was misplaced and useless._

 _But not now._

 _"Saa na... Even before you gave me this necklace I was planning to shake this world in my own way. This world will fall into chaos under my watch. Are you sure you should be trusting someone like the Cheshire Cat with such an...purr-fectly interesting toy?" My pupils narrowed into cat eyes as my ears and tail appeared. My smirk forever plastered on my face, though glints of shine of my sharp teeth were showing._

 _Shanks looked shocked for a moment, not knowing exactly what my power was since I never told him._

 _He smirked as well. "Well, it's out of my hands now. I guess I might have to prepare for a chaotic future."_

 _I narrowed my eyes. The smirk that was on my face changed into a insane looking cheshire smile. "Hmph. Your loss. May the spirits of the sea and sky guide you through the strings of fate." I walked past Shanks._

 _And while I pretended I didn't hear anything, it clenched my heart slightly when I heard the Yonko say..._

 _"Well... I guess that was our good-bye, huh..?"_

* * *

That was our conversation and I suppose what Shanks thought was our 'good-bye' last night.

I watched as Shanks ship was sailing back out into the endless blue sea. Luffy clutching Shanks hat and crying on the dock.

Luffy had a satisfied good-bye. Though it wasn't really good-bye I suppose.

We just wouldn't be seeing Shanks...for a while I guess.

 _"Yo, Reiki! You should stop doing so many errands for your shitty gra- I mean grandfather!"_

 _"Reiki! Make me some more food! Your cooking is the best in all the blues and grandline!"_

 _"It's like you're on your tiptoes, trying to become an adult, only looking at the sky."_

 _"Maybe there's nothing wrong with staying as a child."_

 _"...Then I hope you can let me share some of those responsibilities that burden you."_

 _"You and Anchor are my brats! Got that?"_

Before my mind could process what I was doing. Swan wings sprouted out of my back. Large, white, and vibrant, shining with radiance. Like angel's wings.

I took off towards the fading ship.

* * *

Shanks heart was unsettled. One part was at peace because he was able to have a good bye with little anchor which satisfied him since he probably won't be seeing him for a very long time.

But the other half was grieving that he didn't have the good-bye he wanted with Reiki.

It broke his heart that he wasn't going to see his boys in a long time. All he wanted to do at that moment was to go and kidnap them from the island and go on adventures.

But the Grand line was no place for a child.

"Captain! Something is flying towards us in an inhuman like speed!"

"What, we just left Dawn Island and already we're-" Shanks started but he stopped when he saw a sight he promised he wouldn't ever forget.

Reiki. His sweet and mischievous little Reiki who he loved like a son along with Luffy, the biggest enigma he's ever met, was flying in front of him with large white wings that made him look like an angel that descended from heaven.

"Reiki...? What?-How?"

"My devil fruit allows me to change into any animal I wish. Including growing certain counterparts or having certain abilities." Reiki answered, already knowing what Shanks was going to ask.

A devil fruit like that actually exists?! Oh for the love the mating sea kings (A sight he never wanted to see again), he prayed to every damn god out there that the marines won't ever, **ever** discover this. He didn't want Reiki to become the next Nico Robin!

Shanks was still praying or damning those gods for giving Reiki such a devil fruit. But Benn who was next to him coughed.

"Well Reiki? Do you need anything? Specifically from Shanks perhaps?" The first-mate of the Red Hair pirates asked.

There was silence between them. An awkward silence as Reiki was looking down and purposely avoiding looking Shanks in the eye.

Shanks, who hated awkward moments decided to break it up. A part of him didn't want to. He still hasn't had the good-bye he wanted from Reiki. He wasn't going to see his brat for a days, months, years even. He wanted his last memory with his brats, **both** of his brats to be a good one.

"Hahaha! Benn, we don't need-"

"I won't say good-bye." Was a silent whisper that came from the pale blond haired boy.

Shanks looked at him as the boy's silent muttering grew louder.

"I won't say good-bye!" Reiki finally looked at Shanks in the eye, and Shanks widened as Reiki had a few small tears in his eyes.

This was the first time he seen Reiki this close to crying.

"I know what you're thinking you damn Yonko-" This was also the first time Shanks has heard Reiki be rude and impolite unconsciously.

"-You think that it's going to be years until we see each other again, heck, there's even a chance that this is probably our last meeting and you know it! I know what you're trying to do by protecting us in your own way and already preparing for the next generation. Do you really think we wouldn't care?! Luffy might look like he doesn't, but he's going to miss you to tears! And did you ever think that even with my polite attitude that I would miss you too? Just because I'm polite doesn't mean I'm not selfish like any other kid!" Reiki stopped, panting now, his face all red.

Shanks was speechless. This was a side of Reiki he never thought Reiki had.

"Crap, I just had an outburst..." Reiki, as if realizing what he just did, face-palmed with frustration and embarrassment.

"Just...Just...Don't pretend like this is good-bye forever...whenever I feel like it I'm going to go meet you even if I have to go through an admiral. Got that? And be careful...Your future is something I can't read very well... Even if you're a Yonko..Tch! I just don't want to lose someone I care about kay?!" Reiki looked away, his face red.

"Reiki..." Shanks heart was filled with emotion.

More silence.

The silence was finally broken by Yasopp's sniffs.

Finally Yasopp couldn't take it anymore and burst out crying. "T-This is too s-sweet! A family bond shall last forever!" He declared.

Shanks was shocked as a bunch of others also burst out crying and cheers were heard.

Reiki turned even more red as if it just occurred to him that everyone was listening.

Shanks finally smiled. This wasn't what he was planning, but this good-bye, no 'good-bye until next time' went better than anything he hoped.

"Do you really have that little faith in me brat?" Shanks grinned naturally.

The violet eyed child looked surprised before wiping his eyes and smiling. "No. I don't need to see in the future to know that you'll be fine. After all, you're the father figure that I chose after all."

Silence.

Reiki, turned red once again, realizing what he just said. "Just...F-Forget what I said! I'll see you guys later!" He flew away in an impressive speed

Shanks stood there. He turned into stone.

The crew looked at their captain warily. The red hair captain hasn't moved from his spot for over 10 hours. Dawn Island was well gone out of sight.

Finally Benn flicked his captain's head with a hint of haki. And the red hair captain fell backwards, returning to earth.

"A beri for your thoughts captain?"

Shanks smiled a grin that was one of the brightest grins everyone had seen.

"Just wondering if this is what it feels to be a father."

* * *

 **Omake 1:**

Cat ears and tail appeared on Reiki as Reiki grinned lazily like a Cheshire Cat, expecting an amusing reaction from the red haired captain.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..Oi, Shanks. Are you that shock-"

Shanks bounced and the pale blond haired boy and crushed him in a hug.

"SOOOOOO CUUUUTEE!"

 _'There goes my cool moment...'_ the violet-eyed child thought as he was trying to escape from the arms of a yonko.

 **Omake 2:**

"REIKI! YOU GROWED WINGS! SHOW ME HOW!" Luffy demanded his older brother the next day.

Reiki sighed, finally at the limit of Luffy's pestering. "Fine."

"REALLY?! YAY!" Luffy celebrated. Totally missing the violet eyed boy's smirk.

The next day...

"Makino! Makino!"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Do you have any pixie dust?"

"...Pixie dust?"

"Yeah! Reiki said I need faith, trust, and pixie dust...Oh and something about good thoughts too!"

"..."

 **Omake 3:**

"This hat is really important to me. So once you become a great pirate return it to me in good shape. Kay'?" Shanks said with a gentle smile as he put his treasured hat on Luffy's head.

The boy didn't reply as tears streamed down his eyes. But he nodded. And that was enough.

Shanks smiled.

"..."

Shanks noticed something.

"..."

"..."

"...Reiki."

"..Yeah Shanks?"

"..Are you filming this?"

"...I'm just a figment of your imagination Shanks, please continue on with the scene." Reiki then pressed a button on the radio beside him and emotional music started playing.

"..."

Shanks will never understand that boy.

 **Omake 4 :**

"Hmm..I never thought Reiki could lose his cool like that." Lucky Roo said.

"Ha! I bet he was playing that 'I'm-a-child-genius-and-better-than-you' role just to look cool!" Yasopp laughed.

"Yeah! I bet he isn't even a genius, he's just a brat just like his little brother!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY."

"A-Ah, Captain...you know he's not your son right?"

"HE'S NOW. AND I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO INSULTS MY DARLING GENIUS REIKI AND ADORABLE LITTLE LUFFY. DIE. YASOPP, LUCKY ROO, RANDOM CREWMATE WHOSE NAME I DON'T REMEMBER."

"S-Shit! RUN!"

"AHHHHH!"

"HAVE MERCY!"

"AT LEAST REMEMBER MY NAME!"

Benn shook his head. So in the end he was the only one who figured it out.

He took out a cigarette and lit it before he exhaled. "..That brat is one scary genius who has really scary acting skills. I'll have to look out for him in the future." He muttered to himself.

Miles away on Dawn Island...

"My tsundere act was a little off if that First mate noticed. I suppose I'll have to practice on my acting skills more..." A certain pale blond haired boy sighed as he tossed an empty small bottle of eye-drops AKA fake tears into the trash.


	7. Chapter 7 Info about MC (Update)

**Cheshire D. Reiki Profile (Updated)**

 **Ok, so I felt the need to be really really specific about Reiki's abilities, powers, and important facts, so sadly this isn't a chapter but a character's profile that's more updated for you to read and hopefully understand Reiki's character more.**

 **Oh, and Reiki's other identity profile is at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Name:** Cheshire D. Reiki

 **Other identities:** Kaitou Halfmoon

 **Personality:** Completely Bipolar. Reiki's personality changes based on what personality Reiki figures is the best to go along with any situation. For example, if you recall, Reiki was figuring out if he should go with the smiling-sadist act, or the over protective brother act when meeting Shanks. Reiki's true personality is something I leave you to figure out. But overall, this fact should be obvious: Reiki is a very, **very** _,_ scary actor.

 **Appearance (A/N: As Reiki grows older, his appearance changes just like every human being…though usually when you grow older, you grow more…'mature'….I leave it to you if it's a good thing if Reiki grows more 'mature'):** HIS APPEARANCE RIVALS BOA HANCOCK AND PRINCESS SHIRAHOSHI AT THE AGE OF 6. THAT SHOULD EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. But to be more specific, he currently has silky straight pale blond hair which reaches his mid-back, pale fair skin which somehow glows with life, and is noticeably taller than Luffy but slightly smaller than Sabo and Ace. His eyes are deep shades of violet, turquoise, amethyst, midnight twilight, and pretty much every other shade of purple in existence.

 **Fashion Style:** Think of stylish teenage model. Fedora's, different unique hair styles, scarves, silver bracelets and earrings, AKA pretty much give him grandma clothing and he'll turn it into the new black.

* * *

 **Favourite Food** : Fruits. Food that's easy to eat while walking. Food from the real world that's not available in the One Piece world, like he Creamy Chocolate chill from Tim Hortans. Or the Smore Frap from Starbucks. Fast food and junk food (Reiki: I never gain weight. Might as well make the most use of it.)Wasabi.

 **Least Favourite Food:** Some sea food (Hey, can you honestly eat octopus arms that were only boiled?), pies (And no, Reiki is not allergic to flour, butter, or whatever filling the pie has, he just can't eat pies), caramel, taffy.

 **Likes:** Interesting One Piece Characters, ASL brothers, sweet stuff, ultra spicy stuff, bitter stuff, in case you haven't noticed yet, his taste bud is seriously messed up. Nature. Animals (of course), feeling connected to the spiritual world, freedom, having everything go under his control.

 **Dislikes:** One Piece jerks, especially Akainu and Blackbeard. Annoying people who believe everything will go well and that the world is perfect. World Nobles. Hunters. People who hurt nature on purpose. Reiki is a bit of a perfectionist, so he can get a little irked if someone messes any of his creations or shows very very barbarian like behaviour. Dislikes it when Garp always comes through the door and breaks it every single time! Who does he think fixes that door?

 **Weakness:** Let me quote Reiki's favourite catchphrase as Kaitou Halfmoon, "Give me an offer I can't refuse, I show you the true beauty of the night." Or something like that at least. It all depends on what Reiki wants or need at the moment, and Cheshire D. Reiki, the indirect descendent of the Cheshire Cat, **always** gets what he wants. "We're all mad here. I'm just making the most use of it" –Cheshire D. Reiki.

 **Fears:** "Fear is an emotion. And emotion I never want to feel." – Cheshire D. Reiki. The only thing that Reiki is truly scared of is to be unaccepted. And _ (silly fear)

* * *

 **Power/Ability 1:** Animal powers.

\- Body replacements: The ability to transform into the animal he desires and has any powers included. He can also will how big, and what colour, plus any special extras. While in human form (original form) he can summon specific parts which he likes to call 'half transformations' for example, he can will swan wings only to sprout from his back, or bull horns to grow from his head, or a blue dolphin tail to replace his legs, and even change his eyes into pure golden cat eyes.

\- Hybrids : He can transform or 'half-transform' using different animals at the same time. For example, he could turn into a lion with phoenix flames and bear paws, or for the half-transformations, he could grow bull horns on his head and giant bat wings could sprout from his back, making him look like a demon.

\- Mythical animals: Not just animals, but mythical creatures as well. As long as it is an animal, then for Reiki its possible, except normal humans. But who says that elves, fairies, or sirens weren't ok? As long as its not humans and creatures from his own world. So even if he chose a fairy, it won't be the same kind of fairy One Piece might have.

\- Animal protection: Animals adore him. Nature adores him. Spiritual things adore him. He's like the Nature Prince that never existed. And naturally he loves animals/nature/spiritual stuff the same.

\- Additonal stuff he has yet to discover: I think I've said enough, seriously, I don't want to create another Mary Sue… (To be honest, I never actually looked up the definition of Mary Sue… though I have a pretty good idea what it means.)

\- Additional note: This power was given to him by God. So it's more powerful or I guess more varied then a devil fruit power. Because it's not a devil fruit power like most citizens or characters in One Piece assume, Reiki still has the ability to swim and is not affected by sea stone. Reiki, however, to make things easier in his current situation, decided to claim that it is a devil fruit power, though he knows that the world will soon find out eventually, but not soon he hopes. (A/N: Because of this fact, I'm trying to think of a weakness for Reiki like how sea stone is a weakness for devil fruit users. Though it may take some time since I'm trying to think of something completely unexpected.)

 **Power/Ability 2:** The Genius and mischievous brain. And a flexible, adaptable, somewhat-inhuman-if-not-all body.

\- Reiki, like I mentioned dozens of times before, is a genius. A real freakin' and kind of scary genius. So he can easily think and solve live-action problems in a snap. In other words, he has extremely fast, if not inhuman, reaction time and is always unconsciously aware and cautious of all things around him.

\- Even without his animal powers, Reiki naturally has a flexible and light body. Adaptable, meaning that his body can easily adapt to his surroundings or any…uncomfortable positions. By inhuman, I guess I'm trying to say that his body can do things a normal human can't do…I guess an easy way to say this is that he has absolute control over his body.

 **Power/Ability 3:** A three Haki.

\- Though still in the middle of training, Reiki does possess all three haki, though he wouldn't need Observational Haki because his animal senses are pretty aware of his surroundings and are sharp in battle. Armament Haki is only used when Reiki wants to end the battle quickly, wants to show off, prove his strength, or is fighting against a Logia Devil-fruit user. Conqueror's Haki is only used when absolutely necessary or when Reiki wants to get things over with quickly, or to prove his strength; but at this stage, Reiki tries not to use Conqueror's Haki often because he usually ends up with a very painful Haki. To summarize it all up, Cheshire D. Reiki does not use Haki unless he thinks that it would be necessary.

 **Power/ Ability 4:** Martial arts and mastery of all weaponry.

\- This ability wasn't a gift from God, rather it was a trait Reiki possessed before he was reborn in the One Piece world. Being inspired by anime, Reiki did his best to copy styles in the anime and succeeding. So Reiki knows how to do anime-style martial arts and has trained in all weaponry including ninja weapons.

* * *

 **Weird traits (Every One Piece character has one):**

\- Reiki is a perfectionist when not in battle. Though while it seems like he doesn't mind all the messes all the time, if Reiki is extremely tired or stressed, he will literally snap and turn into a cleaning monster machine AKA the scary mom who always makes her son clean everything in the house. Yeah, I wouldn't make him mad when he is in this mode if I were you.

\- Sly. Reiki is unconsciously sly. You, the reader, will soon come to this realization with deadpan the more you read this story.

\- More traits will be revealed in the story. If I tell you everything now it wouldn't be interesting.

Extra: Agent Halfmoon AKA Amethyst necklace pendant owned by Reiki.

In the last chapter, Shanks gave Reiki a special amethyst necklace pendant that could only be previously opened by the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. Who named it a very odd name, Agent Halfmoon.

Agent Halfmoon has the ability to connect to every transponder snail in the world, or is able to locate anyone as long as it has a piece of them (fingerprints, hair, nails, etc.). Halfmoon can also call anyone or spy on them through the den den mushi even though it's not activated.

It can also record info or listen to den den mushi conversations even though the caller has a white den den mushi and guard its own conversations from a black den den mushi.

More functions are available but to put it simply it's like a super advanced spy phone from millions of years in the future.

* * *

 **That's all I have for now, but I swear I probably forgot something and 3 minutes later I'll remember and start face-palming, if that does happen then I upload another chapter like this for any extra updates on what you should know about Reiki.**

 **Though I wouldn't be surprised if half of you just exited this story because Reiki is pretty much a type of Mary Sue even though I'm trying not to make him one. Well, who cares. This story is what I'm doing for fun. Its not like I'm writing like my life depends on it…right?**

 **Anyway, look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
